


A Paper Mask

by heeroluva



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Angst, Choking, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Consensual Underage Sex, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Forced Voyeurism, Grooming, Incest, M/M, Masks, Praise Kink, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Arthur is groomed by Vortigern and loves him unconditionally. When Arthur is a teenager, Vortigern takes Arthur's education a step further, and forces Uther to watch Arthur demonstrate what he has learned before having Arthur service Uther as well.





	A Paper Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [linndechir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linndechir/gifts).



Tears stream from Uther’s eyes, soaking his mask as he’s forced to watch his teenaged son choke and gag on Vortigern’s cock as it’s shoved down his throat, held in place as Vortigern orgasms.

“I want to show you something, brother,” Vortigern had told Uther after their latest torture session. “Arthur and I are playing a new game. He didn’t like it much at first, but now he’s excelling.”

When Arthur pulls back, his face is wet with tears and saliva, his mouth is red and swollen. “Thank you for your cum, uncle!”

Vortigern pets his hair like a dog. “Good job, Arthur. You get better every time.”

When Arthur beams at him, a look full of unbeguiled love, Uther’s heart breaks.

“Why don’t you go show our friend how good you are?” Vortigern suggests, a wicked smile on his face as he nudges Arthur in Uther’s direction.

Tied to the chair as he is, Uther struggles against his bindings and tries to scream past his gag, but he knows from long experience that it will get him nowhere, and finally defeated he sags again.

Arthur glances uncertainly between Vortigern and the bound man his uncle keeps locked in his rooms. “Are you certain, uncle? You told me I was never to touch him.”

“Such a good boy for me, Arthur, remembering the rules. Now that you’re older, we can change this one. Go, show him what I’ve taught you.” Vortigern shoves Arthur forward.

Falling to his knees in front of Uther, Arthur looks up at him shyly from beneath his lashes before fishing his soft cock from his pants. Uther shivers at the touch, and locks eyes with Vortigern who just smirks. Arthur’s touches are soft and hesitant, and Uther hates himself as his cock begins to harden, having been far too long since he’s found release in such a manner.

When Arthur takes the head of his cock into his mouth, Uther has to close his eyes against the sight of it, the wrongness of it.

“Bob your head up and down, Arthur. Bound as he is, he can’t fuck your mouth as I do,” Vortigern directs.

More tears fall from Uther’s eyes when his son takes Vortigern’s advice and slowly more and more of his cock sinks into the hot wet depths of Arthur’s mouth. Uther is both longer and thicker than his brother and when his cock pushes against Arthur’s throat, he clearly struggles to take it.

“Here, let me help you with that,” Vortigern says as he crosses to them, forcing Arthur’s head down until his nose is buried in the hair at the base of Uther’s cock.

Uther can both hear and feeling the sound of his son choking on his cock, his throat convulsing around him, and Uther’s shame reaches even greater heights as he groans into his gag when his balls draw up and he releases down his son’s throat.

When Vortigern releases his hold on Arthur’s head, Arthur pulls off Uther’s still coming cock and receives a faceful as he struggles to catch his breath.

“That’s not where come is supposed to go is it?” Vortigern asks, his face a mask of disappointment, but his eyes shine with devious mirth.

“No, uncle. Please forgive me.”

Uther watches in disbelief as his son runs his fingers over his face, collecting the cum that he finds there before sucking his fingers clean and repeating the process until none is left on his face.

“Much better,” Vortigern says, pulling Arthur up for a kiss which he eagerly returns.

When they pull apart, Arthur’s squirming. “Uncle, I’ve been good, right.”

“Very good,” Vortigern address with a nod.

“Good enough for a reward?” Arthur asks shyly.

“I should make you wait another week, just for suggesting such a thing. But you did so good for our friend here, that we’ll make an exception just this once. Don’t go expecting this every time.”

“Yes, uncle!” Arthur exclaimed before quickly pulling off his pants and tunic. When Vortigern gives him a look, Arthur quickly bends and folds them before spinning to stand eagerly in front of his uncle, his hands clasped behind his back. 

Uther’s eyes are drawn to the strange metal bands that wrap around his son’s cock and balls, clearly meant to prevent an erection. Vortigern pulls out a key, and when the metal falls away, Arthur’s small cock instantly hardens.

“Why don’t you decorate our friend’s face and lick it off after?” Vortigern suggests to Arthur.

Eagerly Arthur moves to Uther’s side, and Vortigern helps him to climb so he’s standing on Uther’s thighs, drawing a hiss of pain from Uther as Arthur was by no means as light as he’d been as a child.

Vortigern pets the sensitive skin on the inside of Arthur’s thighs, holding him up when he dissolves into shivers as his hands pull on his cock until his cum splats across Uther’s masked face.

Afterwards Arthur sinks to his knees on Uther’s lap, and begins to clean Uther’s face with his tongue.

Still standing behind Arthur, Vortigern’s face is a mask of smugness, and hate seethes like a living thing in Uther’s chest.

“Well done, Arthur,” Vortigern says when Arthur finishes his task. “Now, it’s time to return to your studies.” When Arthur bends to pick up his pants, Vortigern clears his throat, and Arthur freezes. “Forgetting something?” Vortigern asks, holding up the metal cage.

Arthur is clearly unhappy about having it put on, but doesn’t protest as Vortigern locks it in place again. With one last curious look at Uther, Arthur dresses and goes through the connected door to his own chambers.

“My, my, clearly I judged you wrong brother. I never expected you to be so very deviant.”

When Vortigern’s hand closes around Uther’s once again hard cock, Uther squeezes his eyes shut in denial.

Vortigern laughs, a cruel sound. “He’s still untouched. I had a special occasion in mind. But now I think, I think I’d rather watch him lose his virginity on his own father’s cock. Doesn’t that sounds lovely?”

Vortigern turns and uses the door to Arthur’s chamber, leaving Uther alone with nothing but his torturous thoughts, and an achingly hard cock that takes far too long to go down.


End file.
